


The Ink of Night Vale.

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Little more in depth into Cecil's tattoos., M/M, Oneshot, Tattoos, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil, or the voice of Night Vale, was very well known for his tattoos. They could move, tell stories, change, even reflect what mood he was in. Carlos was a very big fan of them, and one day decided to learn a little more about his favorite radio host and his "ink".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ink of Night Vale.

It took Carlos awhile to get used to Cecil’s…biology. He was your average everyday guy, except for his rather unique tattoos. Although, it had taken him a long time to notice how odd they actually were. From noticing that the little swirl on his shoulder was now on his wrist, to the dog on his calf was now a magical cat. One day, after a light brunch at the Café, Carlos decided to ask him about it.  
“Cecil, what on Earth is up with your tattoos?” Taking a bite of his bacon, Cecil considered the sudden question.  
“Well, I woke up one day and I was covered in them. They change a lot, and even reflect my emotions sometimes. I thought they made me look less professional at first, but the Town Council called me and whispered that they’re an endangered animal. After that I didn’t have a heart to get rid of the things.” Cecil then started petting the little icon of George Washington on his forearm. “Do you not like them Carlos?” Pouting he leaned forward on the table.  
Throwing up his arms in surrender Carlos smiled affectionately. “Oh no, I actually like a guy with some, uh, ink.” Cecil went on to squeal over how cute Carlos was when he blushed.

—-

Carlos gradually got used to Cecil’s tattoos. He noticed how they would seem to animate stories as he went over notes for that night’s show. They danced around his body, and Carlos noticed they were as emotional as the man they lived on. From turning into bright red angry streaks at the mention of a certain Night Vale resident to calmer blues and purple hues for Old Woman Josie, but it was in the scientist’s presence that the tattoos really put on a show. They would turn into brilliant and intricate hearts or fireworks that would explode from where Carlos would touch his favorite radio host. On one particular day, Cecil planted a quick peck to Carlo’s cheek while on his way to the station. A perfect (and moving) image of his lips was on Carlos’ face when he pulled back. Cecil only chuckled and said that they liked him. After this, Carlos would notice the tattoos on his body. He quickly got used to them, and (after a few tests of course) decided to keep them. The couple is commonly seen with their hands linked together, with the ink slipping from one body to another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading. I swear my other stories will be much longer, and this was a kind of test on AO3's features. You can follow my personal tumblr at http://whatthewooky.tumblr.com/ where I will post any new ideas, little short stories, and things like this. This is a little headcanon my friend and I were kicking around. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I look forward to sharing my stories with you.  
> Also, I would like to thank my beta Matt (AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/users/Matt_Laufeyson_of_221B and tumblr: http://russiansnow.tumblr.com/ ) for editing this for me. Check out his stories, they're amazing.


End file.
